Black★Rock Shooter
Black★Rock Shooter is a girl & the main protagonist in a movie & TV series. Personality Original Concept Black★Rock Shooter's original design is of a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana later named as Black Blade and a large gun called ★rock Cannon. OVA Adaptation The OVA adaptation added some details to Black★Rock Shooter. Unlike in her original design, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern, a trait she shares with other characters in the OVA. She is described as being 163cm tall, while her "other self", Mato Kuroi, is 155cm. Black★Rock Shooter is also given a personality in the OVA. She is depicted as a calm and collected girl, not speaking at all until her confrontation with Mato, near the end of the OVA. She also does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is shown to be very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Black★Rock Shooter is able to fight evenly with Dead Master, despite appearing to try not to hurt her. Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Black★Rock Shooter (referred to in the game as "Stella") undergoes another change of design at the release of the PSP game Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. One noticeable change is that she now has a pair of metallic wings and a jet engine on her back portion, which allows her to maneuver through the air and cushion landings easily. Her hairstyle is more apparent to Mato Kuroi, with a more spikier look. Her skin color in game is less pale than her original design. Also, she experiences a wider range of emotion than her OVA counterpart. Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ The manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ depicts the titular character with a poncho instead of a jacket to cover her upper body. Also, her ★rock Cannon and Black Blade are merged to form her constant companion, Ron, which comes in the form of a shapeshifting snake around her right arm. Black★Rock Shooter (2012) Black★Rock Shooter has been redesigned for the anime, with some new elements possibly inspired by the designs of White Rock Shooter and Black★Rock Shooter Beast, as her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B★RSB's clothing. Like her hairstyle in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spikier compared to her OVA appearance. She no longer has any scars on her midriff. She wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. Black★Rock Shooter in the anime seems to be more brutal than any other B★RS incarnation, having beheaded Chariot and Arata's possible other self, and killed Dead Master. Black★Rock-chan Unlike Black★Rock Shooter, Rock-chan has a child-like attitude, is clumsy, and always hungry. Plot Black Rock Shooter (OVA) Black Rock Shooter was battling againest Black Gold Saw in the ruins. Black Rock Shoter battles Dead Master in the ruins & the 2 skulls collapses the floor & BRS falls down. Black Rock Shooter slashes the 2 skulls with her sword & Black Rock Shooter battles Dead Master again Black Rock Shooter snaps Yomi out of it & BRS rescues Yomi & to the real world for returning Yomi for her life. Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Prior to or during the beginning of the game, she seems to be in a tube of some sort, and in a state of stasis. Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ Black★Rock Shooter is tasked with the duty of maintaining the peace within a world between Heaven and Earth called the Threshold. Black★Rock Shooter (2012) Like in the OVA, her role as an "Other Self" returns and now serves as the anime's protagonist and main antagonist. As she turns into Insane Black★Rock Shooter, her role as the main antagonist rises. Abilities and Weapons *★Rock Cannon - is the big gun used by Black★Rock Shooter in the OVA and Anime. Rock-chan has a ★Rock Cannon as her weapon as well. *Sword - Like Black★Rock Shooter, Rock-chan also has a sword. It is one of her weapons that she uses to defeat her enemies. Trivia *BRS is often mistaken as Miku Hatsune due to the fact that both have similar hairstyles and that it is common for the latter to have different costumes in many songs. *In some illustrations, B★RS has been shown without gloves and a different kind of choker. *The event exclusive RAH figure of B★RS seems to be based on an illustration of B★RS where does the same white attire used in that particular figure. *BRS seems to dominate most figures in Max Factory and Good Smile Company, seeing as they're so many figures of her in the said company, so many in fact it covers most of figure releases of GSC. *She has appeared in four different games; Puchitto Rock Shooter, Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, Nendoroid Generation, and Lord Of Vermillion Re:2. The latter two feature her in her OVA design and TV anime design respectively. *In post-OVA media, B★RS's hair has been depicted as being shorter and spikier. The Innocent Soul manga, PSP game and TV anime also followed in depicting her hair this way, and even some of huke's recent artworks do so as well. *In the 8-piece anime, B★RS's signature blue flame appears over her eye when she defeats an enemy. Gallery BRS profile pic.png|Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) 6.jpg|Stella (Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME) BRSIS_by_huke.jpg|Rock (Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~) Cahara04 01-1-.png|Black★Rock Shooter (Anime) BRS_THE_GAME_manga_colour_art.gif|Stella (Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME (Manga)) chibi brs.PNG|Rock-chan (Black Rock-chan) art-008.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter (Nendoroid Generation) lord of vermilion black rock shooter.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter (Lord of Vermilion Re:2) black-rock-shooter-arcana-02.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter (Black★Rock Shooter Arcana) Utsuho_1.png|Okuu as Black★Rock Shooter (B★RS) from Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Black Rock Shooter.jpg Merchandise 760c28c9c1b27b0ef4fa18dc712398e3.jpg C15ef867b78e5b02f1ae526ef7a93150.jpg C64235fa90abca82e9ea421c5a44ab8c.jpg Rah brs.jpg Maxfactory figma black rock shooter01.jpg Maxfactory black rock shooter01.jpg Maxfactory figma brsb01.jpg BRS TV ANIMATION VER.jpg Gsc nendoroid black rock shooter01.jpg 44c436ae6468d483a8593b2630019779.jpg 13ea3894ce9b8ac49211a9d65da04639.jpg Brs project nendoroid petit black rock shooter12.jpg FiguStnd BRS Charm.jpg Brs black rock shooter curry02.jpg Phat pixtone brs01.jpg Ziqi-2009september12-black-rock-shooter-charm-2.jpg 5f0244bf0dc0c288c009c2db27e53b64.jpg 819211.jpg Gift plush black rock shooter02.jpg Gift black rock shooter01.jpg Csp49356 0.jpg Theme Music Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Black★Rock Shooter Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nendoroid Generation Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Reapers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Rivals Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Alter-Ego Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Music Category:Extremist Bastards Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with scars Category:Martyr Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Demons Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Gunmen Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bikers Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Brutes